


谁弄坏了空调？

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 学园欢乐日常，含xxxholic、X战记、翼年代记
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka & Watanuki Kimihiro, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	谁弄坏了空调？

**Author's Note:**

> 皇昴流中心本《于最初的时刻》里收录的欢脱向短篇，沿用了私立堀镡学园的设定。

（1）

私立堀镡学园的新一天也是一如既往的平静，悦耳的鸟鸣像清脆的歌谣，金色的太阳洒在地上，让人不禁想要就这么躺在地上闭着眼睛一动不动。

如果不考虑那几乎连落在地面的水滴都能几乎马上汽化的温度的话。

“啊……好热……热得要蒸发了……四月一日我的刨冰呢——刨——冰——”

侑子理事长在躺椅上懒洋洋地翻了个身，缓缓地向眼镜少年的方向抬起手，一副如缺水的鱼儿般痛苦的神情，夸张的演技让她旁边的人都不禁撇开了视线。而当事人只是用不成调子的尾音喊着学生的名字，丝毫不顾对方已经一副下一秒就要爆炸的模样。

“您倒是等一下！一边擅自说着一边就强行把我拽来做菜了！还有我不会魔法，就算再快也不可能眨眼就变出刨冰来！”

“这就是你的不对了……四月一日同学，理事长的话要好好听噢，快点把刨冰拿来，真的要热死啦！！”

“我也快要热死了好吗！一般来讲哪里有要向学生蹭零食的理事长啊！”

“刨冰，要抹茶口味的，不要甜。”百目鬼像是早就在等待插嘴的时机一般淡淡地说出了菜单。

“麻烦你先向四月一日大爷我磕头求情再考虑要不要给你做！可恶，不就是区区百目鬼吗！”

侑子撇了撇嘴，背过视线故意用委屈的声音嘀咕：“切，四月一日是小气鬼。”

就像是事先约好了一样地，黑白摩可拿立刻跳到侑子的身旁一左一右一唱一和道：“四月一日四月一日吝啬又抠门！”

看着新来的黑发转学生用好奇又疑惑的目光看向刨冰机旁的那场闹剧，法伊老师一副见怪不怪的表情摊手解释道：“这是常有的场景啦，昴流君刚转学过来还不习惯吧？”

“啊……没关系的没关系的。”被识破了心中所想，昴流慌忙摆了摆手，“那个，法伊老师，他们一直就是那样吗？”

“是呢，我们学校的理事长很有趣吧？”法伊笑眯眯地回答道，看了看万里无云的空中不断燃烧的大火球，神情忽然严肃了起来，连带着音调都沉了下来，“但全校的空调都在同一天坏了的这种事情呢——”

“不是摩可拿干的！”

“不是摩可拿干的！”

摩可拿们争先恐后蹦上了法伊的肩，大声叫出自己的清白。法伊老师也偏了偏头，做出愁眉苦脸的表情道：“是呢，也不是我干的。那会是谁做的呢？”

“不管怎样，先把空调修好才是最重要的吧！不然全校人都要被烤熟了！”四月一日将做好的刨冰重重地往侑子的面前一放，不顾对方“真失礼诶！”的抗议声，撑在临时支起的小木桌边缘冲侑子叫道，“让转校生第一天就看见理事长这副模样算什么啦！”随即他转过头，歉意地看向昴流，合掌道，“真对不起，昴流君！第一天就遇到这样的事情，我们平时不是这样的……”

“不不，真的没关系的……空调，到底是发生了什么呢？”

“天气太热了……不想爬起来看监控……”一旁的理事长小姐在闷热的气温下伸了伸懒腰，拖长声音发出了抱怨，她在躺椅上缓缓地翻了个身，目光落在了站在一旁的昴流身上。猛然，她似是忽然有了主意一样地坐起了身体，“对了！不如就让昴流去调查吧！”

“诶……诶？！我吗？！”确认了对方说的是自己，昴流无措地问道。

“嗯，你。还有四月一日和百目鬼，跟昴流君一起去吧！就这样，找出破坏空调的犯人行动就交给你们了，侦探们！”似乎感到自己的主意真的很好，侑子显得心情很不错地拍了拍手，刚刚那副被高温折磨得死去活来的模样完全消失不见，变脸速度快得让人难以置信。

而四月一日的抗议一如既往地被忽略了。

（2）

“侑子小姐真是的，找出犯人是怎么回事啊？不，首先，这个监视器是坏了吗？”

四月一日抱着手臂看着监控室满满一墙壁的监控屏幕——它们无一例外都黑着屏幕，尽管昴流已经来回拨动了几次开关，却还是没得到任何回应。这令四月一日十分不耐烦地弯下腰来，伸出手指敲了敲其中一台监视器，指甲点在塑料上发出清脆的声音。

“坏了吧。”还在咀嚼着刨冰的百目鬼口齿不清地说道，然后像是有了预感似的十分熟练地放下勺子用空出来的手指提前堵住了耳朵，而被百目鬼的态度惹恼了的四月一日愤怒地瞪了他一眼，深吸了一口气。

“你倒是挺淡定的啊？！能不能来实际地帮点忙！！”发觉自己的抓狂被日常忽视后的四月一日强忍住了新一波愤怒，转过脸对昴流一脸歉意地合掌致歉，“对不起昴流君，这家伙就是这样的，我觉得要找出犯人只能靠我们了。”

“刨冰，很好吃。”

“你还在吃啊？！可恶你这个家伙真是有口福，我用心做出来的刨冰小葵都没能吃到几口……给我吐出来！吐出来！！”

看着“队友们”已经在一旁争吵了起来——准确说是四月一日单方面地“争吵”——昴流长长地叹了口气，凑到了监视器的控制台边。学校的监控按道理来说平时应当自然开着，像现在这样被关闭起来是不正常的，上面看起来并没有被破坏的痕迹。

应该去看看电线吗？

他想着，蹲下身，目光顺着控制台后面垂下来的电线寻找着电闸的方向。注意到昴流的动作，四月一日停下了不断摇晃百目鬼的动作，好奇地跟着一起蹲下身问道：“有什么线索吗？”

“唔……”昴流看着向墙角攀去的电线慢慢站起身走了过去，“请问，那边的盒子是电闸的箱子吗？”

“应该是的。”四月一日托着下巴沉思道，“会不会是电闸跳闸了呢？”说着，戴眼镜的少年走向了电闸箱，伸手就去拉箱门的把手。

箱门纹丝不动。

不甘心的四月一日用了更大的力气拉了一次，可还是没有任何结果。就在他忿忿地要拉第三次的时候，昴流连忙阻止了他：“四月一日君，我想，这个是需要钥匙的，应该是锁上了吧。”

“笨蛋。”把最后一口刨冰咽下去的百目鬼淡淡地评价道，一如既往地引来了四月一日的抗议。

“哈？你那是什么口气，还不是什么忙都没帮上吗！昴流君可是很认真在找线索啊，你在干嘛啊！”

换来的回应是百目鬼本能的堵住耳朵，以免被进一步摧残。

眼看着现场的这条线索暂时断了，他们不得不思考起下一步应该怎么做。空气一时凝滞住了，只有风扇转动发出“吱呀”的恼人声响。

“那个，理事长小姐那里，会有电闸的钥匙吗？我是说，办公室啊储藏室一类的地方。”半晌，昴流打破了寂静。

四月一日眼睛一亮：“这是一个好注意呢，不愧是昴流君。”他沉吟着，又开口道，“侑子小姐一定会把这种东西放在她的办公室里，我们不如一起去看看吧。不过她的办公桌……”似是想到了不大好的东西，四月一日嫌弃地挥挥手，摇了摇头，“说实话我不是很想去那里找……嗯，提都不想提”

对四月一日的话感到不解，昴流望向了旁边的百目鬼，而对方耸了耸肩无言地表示“你看了就知道了”作为回答。

很快，当昴流手足无措地站在堆满东西、连一块踩的地方都没有的理事长办公室中时，他望着同样被堆满了各种文件和摆设的办公桌，终于理解了四月一日的意思。阳光透过窗户晒进了办公室，将没有空调的室内烤得像个暖炉，站在门口的瞬间就能感受到扑面而来的热浪，更别说还要看到满地乱七八糟散落的东西。百目鬼默默撇过了头，四月一日烦躁地叹了口气，他们看来已经对此见怪不怪了。

但无论如何，钥匙还是要找的。

昴流在心中暗暗给自己鼓劲，他强迫自己无视室内的闷热，蹲下身来，去捡被倒扣在地面上的一本书。当手指轻轻掀开了面朝下的书页，什么东西忽然被毫无征兆地从书下跳了出来，撞开了书本，悠悠地落在了旁边打了个滚。

“摩可拿出现！”

“呜哇……！”毫无防备的昴流被突如其来的意外吓得睁大眼睛连连后退了几步。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！”因为昴流被吓到了所以也被吓到了的四月一日跟着连连后退了几步。

而某黑色生物挥动着小短手，在软软的书堆上蹦蹦跳跳，显然对昴流和四月一日被吓到的表情感到很满意，甚至还悠闲地转过头向站在一旁的百目鬼打招呼。

“哟，百目鬼！”

“哟。”完全没受到惊吓的百目鬼淡定地挥了挥手。

感到自己缓过劲来了的四月一日马上一脸愤怒地弯下腰去，冲着黑色的摩可拿道：“突然干什么啊！你是怎么到这里来的啊！看昴流君都被你吓到了，多少也考虑一下学校的形象吧！到底要给新生留下什么奇怪的印象啦！”

“我没事的四月一日君，请不要担心。”昴流安慰着他，在摩可拿面前蹲下身来，“请问，摩可拿到这里来，是出了什么事情吗？”

“侑子对我说，你们可能会用到电闸的钥匙，所以让我来告诉你们啦！”摩可拿欢快地回答道，“然后呢然后呢，侑子还说，早些时候，黑碰借走了电闸箱的钥匙，想要找到办法去修理的样子！”

“黑碰……？请问是哪位。好奇怪的名字呢……”昴流偏了偏头，疑惑地看着摩可拿。

“就是教体育的黑钢老师啦。真是的，好好地叫人家的名字啊。”四月一日摇了摇头，“侑子小姐真是太会使唤人了。话说回来为什么她会知道我们来这里找钥匙，总觉得这次又被她坑了……啊，我一个上午都没能见到小葵灿烂的笑容——”

“果然，是笨蛋啊。”看着咬着手帕哭泣的四月一日，百目鬼淡淡地总结道。

“百目鬼，你啊——！”

面对着第N次吵起来的队友，昴流深深地叹了口气，看向站在地上的摩可拿。

“唔，感觉这里很辛苦的样子……我真的能在这里生活下去吗？”他自言自语道，在夏日炎炎的热浪里长长叹了口气。

（3）

顺着摩可拿给出的线索，他们来到了黑钢老师所在的体育场。彼时黑钢老师正顶着一头毒辣的太阳在研究墙上的电闸，法伊正一脸好奇地站在他身后探头探脑，似乎是想确认黑钢的作业进程。

“咦，大家都在呢！”似乎是发现了走来的他们，法伊微笑着向他们打了招呼，“黑轮可辛苦啦，一直蹲在这里研究哪里出了问题。”

“黑轮是……？”

看着昴流再次因为听见不认识的名字露出疑惑的神情，四月一日无奈地解释道：“那是黑钢老师的又一个外号……昴流君很快就会习惯的。”

“那个魔女真是会使唤人。”随手抓过一本书当作扇子给自己扇风的黑钢忿忿地说，“这边的电闸不知道被什么人给关了，体育馆的空调之前完全打不开估计也是这个原因，你们那儿有什么线索吗？”

“那个，初次见面。”感到四月一日在背后暗示性地轻轻推了推自己，昴流连忙上前一步道，“我是刚转来这里的皇昴流……我们发现监控室的电闸坏了，看不了监控录像……”

“嗯……看来要去监控室调查一番呢。”法伊笑眯眯地拍了拍同事的肩，轻松地调笑道，“那就麻烦你了，黑大人？”

“麻烦你了黑大人！”蹲在昴流肩上的黑色摩可拿跟着附和道。

“为什么还是我做苦力啊？！”

于是，二十分钟之后，在黑钢的努力下，他们成功打开了监控室的电闸箱，毫不意外地看到了跳闸的开关。

“唔，这下比较麻烦了呢。”一边重新推开了电闸，昴流苦恼地自言自语道，“也不知道是什么时候跳闸的，不一定看得到犯人的真面目呢。”

开学第一天就被理事长拜托了任务，却不知道能不能顺利完成，这样的开始真的好吗……

感觉到有人搭上了他的肩膀，昴流回过头，看见了四月一日温和的笑容。

“不用担心的昴流君，我们都会跟你一起找出真相的，这是我们共同的学园嘛，让大家在盛夏里不能享受空调的犯人一定要找到呢。”他指了指正在启动的监视器，鼓励地道，“我们一起来看录像吧，说不定这里面会有我们想看到的线索呢。”

“嗯……也是。抱歉，让四月一日君担心了。”昴流深吸了口气，暗中提醒自己集中精神。而与此同时，监控屏幕的重启也完成了，所有的屏幕都亮了起来，只见侑子那大大的笑脸骤然占据了满满一墙。

“诶？！理事长小姐……！”因为画面实在出乎意料，昴流不自觉地惊呼道，“为什么监控屏幕会……？”

“我就说！我总觉得这次又跟侑子小姐脱不了关系！！”四月一日感到了胃疼，“侑子小姐你出现在那里干嘛啦！！这到底是怎么回事！！”

回应他的并不是侑子一如既往的调笑，而是可以称之为诡异的景象——每一个小屏幕上的侑子都莫名其妙哼着不成旋律的调子，跟着节奏拍起了手，口中发出奇怪的“噜噜噜”声，还伴随着欢快的鼓点，连头都跟着左右摇摆，在狭小的监控室内久久回响不绝，声音还越来越大了起来，不仅听得众人莫名其妙，也被眼前莫名魔性的场景吓得目瞪口呆。

“喂，这是怎么回事？”一直沉默的百目鬼难得开了口，他走上前去，伸手在键盘上敲了几下，可诡异的录像并没有停下来，反而大有愈演愈烈的架势。

“又是那个魔女搞的鬼吧，切。”黑钢抱着双臂，心情看起来非常不好，“我们大概都被耍了。”

而刚转来的昴流更是被今天的一连串事物搞得晕头转向，一脸茫然地问旁边的法伊：“理事长小姐平时也是，嗯，这样的……”他停顿了一下，似乎是在试图寻找合适的形容词。他看起来纠结了许久，最后显然自暴自弃了，“……她平时也是这样的风格吗？”

意外地，回答他的不是一脸看戏表情、正要开口的法伊，而是先前怨言最重的四月一日：“不，侑子小姐虽然老是搞不靠谱的事情，还喜欢捉弄老实人，至少这绝对不是她的趣味。”他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，难得冷静了下来，“这个录像不是侑子本人，但有可能跟她有关系，我们应该去问问她……”

“是病毒哦。”

熟悉的女声从门口传来，带着了然的神情与淡定。听见她的声音，摩可拿立刻热情地跳了上去：“侑子来啦！”

被众人死死盯住的理事长大人似乎完全没注意到自己身上这堆几乎要爆炸的目光，笑咪咪地接住了摩可拿像个没事人似的道：“辛苦啦摩可拿，犯人果然跟我想象的一样呢。”

“等等什么是’果然’，也就是说侑子小姐一开始就知道发生了什么但又不直说让我们绕了一大圈来吗？？”

看着四月一日一边挥舞着毫无威胁力的拳一边气愤地念叨着，侑子装作一脸无辜地撇过头去哼起了小调子：“嗯……谁知道呢。”

“真是的，侑子小姐！”

“那个，所以，您说的病毒是指……木马病毒，一类的吗？”努力让自己的思路跟上情节发展的昴流又看了一眼监控屏幕上还在播放的奇怪画面，有些不确定地问道，侑子赞许地点了点头竖起了食指。

“Bingo！回答正确！看来还是昴流君比较靠谱呢，比起四月一日来——所以，这个嘛，之前一个眼镜仔老朋友做来好玩发给我的——嗯，一个阴险的眼镜仔。我因为好奇一不小心点开了，就不知道它后来跑到哪里去啦，原来是窜到学校系统里搞恶作剧去了。多半空调的电闸就跟这个有关系吧。”她飞快的语速轻描淡写地讲完了整件事情的经过，摊开手，像是在谈论今天的天气一样自然，然后她毫不在意地拍了拍手凑到了四月一日跟前，“所以，寻宝时间结束了，我们去继续吃刨冰吧！”

“寻宝时间？！真的当我们是在玩啊！！全校学生都被太阳烘烤了一天诶，不要把转学生吓到产生奇怪的误会好吗！！再说了，为什么病毒会影响到空调的电闸？！”

“我也不知道，大概是因为作者江郎才尽想不出更好的理由了才这么写的吧。比起这个，四月一日快点回去做刨冰，我要草莓味的！”

“这是什么奇怪的理由啊？在说为什么又让我做苦力！！”

“谁知道呢，也许作者她就是想看四月一日做苦力吧。顺带一提，摩可拿想要青苹果味的冰沙。”

“谁管那个啊！”

看着越来越乱的战局，法伊兴致勃勃地举起手道：“这里想要芒果味的哦！黑大人嘴上不说，可他看起来比谁都想吃刨冰呢。”

“……吵死了，我可没说过这样的话。”

“诶那个，大家请不要吵架……唔……到底该不该上前阻止他们……”完全不知道该从哪里开始阻止的昴流手忙脚乱地站在一边陷入了沉思。

热闹的欢笑声今天也在学校响起，私立堀镡学园普通的一天在一片混乱中，又平安无事地结束了。


End file.
